mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob-omb's Battle Base
Bob-omb's Battle Base '''is the 14th level in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. This is also the only other level is overworld 3 (which in the grey space in the stone column in Overworld 2). When in Overworld 3, Mario must head straight and triple jump to the far platform where the artillery cannons and bob-ombs are. The level is a space factory run by the bob-ombs. The level consists of a couple of towers/ buildings full of Bullet Bill blasters. The first tower is a spiral tower with very narrow ledges (also called the Gun-Blast Tower). Then there is the Chain Chomp Squad's area, which is a giant platform with a ton of Chain Chomps of them. And lastly is the main base tower, which Mario has to descend while avoiding more Bullet Bills, with the Acid Matter lake across from it. Levels '''Star 1: The Gun Blast Tower Mario starts on the edge of the giant base. Head to the closest tower on your right. Mario must climb to the top of the tower to reach the star. The path is littered with Bullet Bill Cannons, so Mario must progress slowly or be knocked off the tower by one of the bullets. Star 2: Across the Acid Matter Lake Mario must jump across a lake of blue acid to reach the star. Instead of going to the first tower, head to the walls on your right and wall jump to the top, though it is harder than it looks. The main cause of issues is that there is no platform jutting from the top of the tower, so Mario has to know what to stop jumping to grab or land on the wall's ledge or risk jump over the wall into the void bellow. Once at the top look away from the base and at the star across the matter lake. Of course, each lake has an accompanying Bullet Bill Blaster to make it that more difficult. Since the lake is flat and large, there is a chance the bullets can come full circle and still hit you. The lake itself is lava, not quicksand, so you can make it to the platform by using some life to bounce to the platform once close enough. Star 3: Deep in the Base Mario must reach a star hidden inside the main tower. Head up the wall jump walls and into the giant hole that is the main base. Do NOT jump onto the first platform before it, as that leads to a different star which is not there. Also, beware, as a Bullet Bulls from the Acid Lake WILL be fired at you, so make sure you dodge it. Mario must first reach the bottom of the base by either falling or descending the platforms with Bullet Bills in the wall. Now it gets tricky due to the camera and oncoming bullets. At the bottom there is a small passage Mario must get through. He must immediately turn right, jump, and avoid a Bullet Bill at the same time. If you took too much damage coming down the base, this is extremely difficult to pull off. Next Mario must run up a glitchy slope. If Mario just runs into it, he will just run though it. Jump high onto the slope and follow the path. At the top, the way where has to go is covered by the metal bar which serves no purpose. Do not try and jump onto the bar! Avoid the Bullets and jump onto the small ledge at the end of the Bullet Platform against the wall and grab the star. Star 4: The Explosive Red Coins Mario must find the 8 red coins scattered throughout the Fortress. There are no coins within the base! The locations are as follows: # In the middle of the bottom platform # In the corner of the same bottom platform # In front of the Gun Blast Tower (Star 1) # A little up the Gun Blast Tower # In the middle of the Wall Kicking Wall # At the end of the edge of the Acid Matter Lake (not across it) # On the top of the base, where the 2 yellow "!" are # On the ledge of the main base When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in front of the Gun Blase Tower Star 5: Guarded by the Chain Chomp Squad Mario must sneak past the many Chain Chomps guarding this star. Head to the end of the bottom platform and look for the ledge that leads to the top of the left side of the wall. Avoid the bullets and Mario will be in front of a small path with 5 Chain Chomps on it. Due to the invincibility frames, Mario can easily just tank the hits and still reach the star. There is also a spinning heart before the Chomps which will heal some life even when he gets hit if he runs into it fast enough. Star 6: The Secret Path Head to the top of the wall kicking wall and look for the platform before right before main base. Jump down to it and jump across the platforms to reach the star. As usual, beware of the Bullet Bills. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Bullet Bill * Chain Chomp Trivia * The music in this stage is also used in the very similar Bob-omb Battle Factory Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Factory Category:Fortress Category:Outer Space Category:Music-Mario Galaxy